Lost in Neverland
by YoursTrulyMari
Summary: I have no recollection of making it to Neverland, but for the past year I have stayed out of sight and out of mind. That is, until I met the most peculiar boy who could fly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was just a year ago I found myself in the strangest place, so unlike the crowded city life I had known my whole life. Instead of tall buildings in small spaces, I found myself in a gorgeous clearing filled with trees and all sorts of colorful flowers I had never seen before. The grass was softer than the kind back home as it graced my skin. It seemed like yesterday when I had awoken in Neverland instead of my twin bed back in London.

Now who am I exactly? Under my birth certificate I am listed as Arieta Marie Jones but here I simply go by Ari. It's easier for the fairies to remember.

Oh yes, fairies exist here. So do mermaids and all sorts of wonderful creatures. Most of them coexist peacefully with one another in their own natural ecosystem. Shortly after my arrival here, the fairies discovered me sleeping near one of their small towns close to a spring. At first they were less than kind but I eventually earned their trust when I rescued a group from drowning. They helped me build a cottage of sorts in the woods, disguised from the greedy pirates I had quickly learned enjoyed roaming about the area.

Of course I tried to return to London. But even after learning fairy dust could allow me to fly I just didn't have the heart to. My mother passed away when I was a young girl and my father was not exactly pleasant company to be around. He never had a kind word to say to me, even if I managed to do something good. Secretly, I saw this as a blessing, no matter the manner in which I had been brought here. So I stayed and made this place my home.

I spent much of my time exploring, learning more and more about the wonders of Neverland. I saw firsthand the pirate ship Captain Hook so famously lived upon. He was a terrifying looking fellow, with his iron hook poised to kill. I had heard he was in search of a boy named Peter Pan, whose name I'm sure speaks for itself. No need to get into any backstory there. I had never seen Peter myself nor his Lost Boys but I knew they lived somewhere on the island. Rumors spread in the fairy lands that Peter had gone into hiding after a huge fight the previous year when another group of children from London visited and helped them overthrow Hook. I remembered faintly reading something about a group of missing children in the newspaper, but I hardly paid attention as my father drank himself away.

Anyways, I explored other places too, like the Mermaid Cove where they didn't try to kill me. In fact, they all seemed to love my singing voice so much that whenever I came down they offered me seashells and starfish in exchange for a song. I also managed to meet all kinds of amazing creatures I had only read about in stories but would take far too long to list.

The past year was interesting to say the least. I had found my own place here in this wondrous world. However, I couldn't help but feel just a little...ordinary. Here was this incredible place filled with mystical beings capable of anything and here I was just a human who happened to wake up here on a whim. I couldn't even remember how I got here.

I tried not to focus too much on that as I made my usual rounds. Besides a spring I lived near a small garden patch where all sorts of fruits and vegetables grew. The fairies taught me which were good for eating, others for medicine and which ones were dangerous. I collected some every couple of weeks, exchanging half of whatever I'd collected for things like fairy dust, blankets and little trinkets the fairies made for me. I sometimes even stopped by the Mermaid Cove where they always had something to trade from whatever they found (or stole) near Hook's ship.

As I walked down the path to the Cove I couldn't help but hear a strange noise. It sounded oddly like bells shrilling loudly, like they hadn't been oiled in years. Pushing my dark hair behind an ear, I peeked through some bushes to try and get a better listen. The noise got louder, and I could see a fairy struggling just a few feet in front of me. She was small and blonde, wearing a leaf green dress. Her leg seemed to be caught in some fairy trap and I could tell she was in a great deal of pain.  
I knew that if there was a fairy trap that meant bad news. But I owed it to them to help whenever I could after everything they had done for me. Carefully moving so as not to startle her I pushed myself into view.

"Hello?" I called gently. The fairy jumped in surprise, looking at me with fear before recognition filled her face. She must have seen me before. I smiled, "I'm going to try and get you out of that trap alright?"

Instantly she protested, shrilling some kind of warning and pointing at the opposite end of the clearing. Just above the trees I could see the white of the sails. Hook and his cronies were close and she didn't want me to be caught.

I shook my head, "I can't let you be taken by them. Just try to remain quiet while I get you out of there. Shrill loudly if you see something." I moved in front of her, studying the trap. It was set up similar to a bear trap and I could see small droplets of blood. She would need medical care as soon as she was free. Her wings looked bruised as well, probably from a fall and landing in the trap. I sighed, "I'm going to have to pry the trap open. Then you'll have to quickly fly out into my hand. I can take you back to my cottage and patch you up alright?" She nodded her head in understanding, bracing herself.

I gripped the two sides of the trap, counting to three. I could hear the sound of horns, signaling that someone had just made it to dry land. I took a deep breath before prying the ends of the trap open. I wasn't very strong but thankfully what strength I had in me was enough to work. With a loud cranking sound, the trap freed her leg as the fairy flew out and landed on my hand, wincing and whimpering in pain. I let go, cupping the fairy into my open palm and running just as shuffling could be made out from the other end.

Running softly, thankful for my bare feet, I dashed back to my cottage. It was hidden in the natural landscape in the forest, as long as I kept my lanterns off and remained silent. Luckily it was still daylight out as I made my way inside, placing the fairy on my bed. I proceeded to shut my curtains and lock the doors (minor precaution), turning my attentions back to the fairy.

"My apologies. I just wanted to make sure I got you back here before Hook's gang found us." The fairy chirped and nodded; she looked exhausted. I gathered some medical supplies and took a closer look at her leg.  
Luckily, it was a minor scraping wound. I disinfected it and patched it up within minutes, sprinkling some fairy dust onto her wings to help with the bruising. I brought her some tea and snacks as I sat in front of her on the bed.

"Now what was a fairy like you doing so close to the main shore where Hook keeps his ship? If they had caught you, they could've used you for God knows what." I wasn't fluent in fairy language considering I had only practiced for a year, but I had gotten fairly good. Mostly I could gather a general idea.

The fairy spoke excitedly, gesturing widely with her hands and facial expressions. She spoke of some grand adventure where someone asked her to gather a few things for their home. One of those things happened to include a little something straight from Hook's ship.

"Wait, you went in there knowing the risks?" I exclaimed, astonished she managed to make it out of there in one piece. She nodded and continued her story. However, she spoke so fast this time I barely managed to gather anything. That is, until she mentioned Peter Pan.

I shook my head, trying to understand. "Wait, wait. Peter Pan? Are you saying you got something from Hook's ship, knowing the risks, for Peter Pan? Hasn't he been in hiding for the past year?" No one has heard anything from the free spirit himself in awhile; I haven't even managed to get a decent look at him.

The fairy said yes, it was all for him. Peter had been pretty badly wounded after his last run in with Hook. When he brought those missing children home he had to come back and rest immediately. Apparently she was just looking around for other fairy camps when she accidentally stumbled upon a small entrance to the Lost Boy's home. It was there she found Peter in pretty rough shape and befriended him. This had all happened months ago but just recently he asked her to gather something for him, since he wasn't quite ready to come back out yet.

But then, on her way back to the Lost Boy's house she wasn't paying attention. She misjudged how much fairy dust she would need to fly and bumped into a tree, setting off the trap and bruising her wings. She would have been caught otherwise unless I had showed up.

I sighed, "Thank goodness I came along when I did. I usually head to the Cove around now." I paused, thinking. "So what exactly did Peter Pan need so badly he enlisted the help of a fairy?"

The fairy stopped at this, unsure whether or not she could trust me. I could sense the apprehension as she judged what her next move would be. However, after a few moments, her mind seemed made up. She explained that Peter wanted information regarding Hook's next move on the territory near the docks where he set up a base. If he was going to come out of hiding, he certainly didn't want to do it clueless.

"But you're injured. Your wings won't work for at least a couple of days." I stated. Even with the dust, her wings would be extremely painful to use. She needed to rest until she was one hundred percent healed. The fairy chirped in protest, claiming she needed to see Peter Pan as soon as possible to give him the information. He planned to come out of hiding in just a few days and he needed to know. She seemed so desperate.

"Can't you ask another fairy to deliver the news?" The fairy said no. She wasn't even supposed to tell me, and no one knew she had gone off on her own. As far as everyone here was concerned, she was in another fairy camp fulfilling her obligations in her society.

It was silent for a few moments as she looked downcast. I felt terrible for her, I truly did. I can't imagine feeling like I failed a task given to me by someone as important as Peter Pan. I set my tea cup down on a nearby table, sighing. I shouldn't be doing this, but I couldn't just let her fail.

"How about this: I'll take you to the Lost Boy's home. I won't come inside but bring you. It might take some time to get there but it'll allow your wings and leg to heal and you can explain the whole situation to Peter." The fairy looked up at me, surprised.

She asked me if I was serious, if I would really do that for her. I nodded. "Of course. Your people have helped me for the past year to just survive. And I could use the adventure." The fairy jumped around happily in her seat, clearly relieved.

I stood up, starting to gather supplies for our journey, asking her how long it would take to get there. She estimated that it only took a few hours by wings so on foot it should take about a day. I nodded, packing some extra supplies in case we were caught in some unlikely situation.

"Oh and pardon my manners but I never got your name. I'm Ari, short for Arieta." The fairy responded, as I struggled to make sense of what she said.

"Tinkerbell? Did I get that right?" She nodded. Tinkerbell. That was actually a pretty cute name. "I like it."

I walked to my window, opening my curtain just slightly so that I could peer out into the clearing. I almost cried out when I noticed that the pirates were significantly closer to the fairy lands than any other time before. Normally they passed right by us on their usual expeditions.

I remained silent, motioning for Tinkerbell to do the same. She gazed at me in fear as I tried to listen for some conversation.

"Captain says we should be looking for an injured fairy. Says it could be that blasted Tinkerbell. We find her, we find Peter Pan and the captain is happy." How did they find the trap that fast? There's no way unless...

I moved away from the window, whispering so only Tinkerbell could hear me. "Hook knew you were there the whole time. They were hoping to trap you somehow and have you lead them to the Lost Boy's cavern. We have to leave. Now." I scooped her up in my hands, moving swiftly to my back window. Luckily, I prepared in case something like this happened. I had another window installed in the very back that opened to a small path you wouldn't be able to find easily. It went right to the Mermaid Cove and from there you could find your way anyplace else.

Opening the hatch I jumped out, carefully assessing my surroundings. When I was sure no one was around I ran with Tinkerbell to the Cove, no mermaids in sight. They must have heard the horns and were hiding away. Anything within the radius would. I looked down at Tink.

"Okay, so which way do we go?" Tinkerbell looked around before pointing to a more sheltered part of the forest. Of course. I pushed my way through the initial bushes, the forest filled with thick trees. It wasn't as colorful as I expected but nonetheless breathtaking. I allowed Tinkerbell to point me in the right direction, carefully trudging along to make sure I didn't trip on the roots.

As we walked, I asked her questions about the infamous Peter Pan and what he was like. She seemed to harbor deep feelings of respect and their friendship was important to her.

I smiled as I listened but I couldn't help but feel a little sad. Besides mermaids and fairies, I hadn't really made any close friends. It must be nice to have someone close to you whom you can trust. I figured I must have had friends back in London, but those memories were starting to turn foggy. It was a side effect of being in Neverland, your identity here allowed yourself to let go of anything in your past life and live peacefully here. Eventually, all my memories of home would be unclear and some forgotten forever. Unless I ever decided to return home, which wasn't likely.

We continued walking for a couple of hours before I had to rest. We stayed closer to a patch of bushes in case someone came around. Hook and his crew could be anywhere.

"I'm actually surprised. You'd think after all this time Hook would have found where he's hiding." I semi-joked. He seemed like a bit of a fool to me.

Tinkerbell stated that Hook had found their hideout twice before, but each time he did it was always trailing someone else. And each time the Boy's learned new ways of keeping the place concealed. Now, Tinkerbell assured me that it was completely hidden.

We resumed our journey, the trees fading out just as night was approaching. Even with my lantern, the darkness was too much for me. We had to stop and set up camp in one of the thicker trees. Tinkerbell wanted to keep going but I assured her that we would move along as soon as the sun returned.

"I'm sure Peter Pan doesn't mind waiting a little bit longer for this news." I made myself comfortable on the rough branch, Tinkerbell perched on a smaller branch beside me. Luckily it wasn't too chilly out so my simple, long lilac dress was enough. I did a bit of star gazing before falling asleep, the brightness of the moon easing my mind as Tinkerbell's snores put me right to sleep.

-A few hours later-  
A snap of a twig woke me right out of my sleep. I noticed that the sun was just starting to rise in the distance. Looking to my right, Tinkerbell was still sound asleep, allowing me to be comforted in just the slightest.

I stayed still, listening carefully for more movement. It wasn't too long before another branch snapped just below me. I looked down, expecting to see someone but was only met with an empty forest ground.

"Tinkerbell." I whispered. She didn't respond, only stubbornly remained asleep. I tapped her. "Tinkerbell, wake up! I think someone is here with us." This caused her to wake up, looking around. I saw her nose perk up slightly and her roll her eyes.

With a calm shrill, she assured me that it was nothing. She recognized the scent of the Lost Boys who had apparently made their way through here not too long ago. It was a scour for supplies mainly and clearly they hadn't even noticed us. She explained that this was normal and the Boys would be gone until midday, giving us plenty of time to find the hideout and talk to Peter.

We didn't spend too much time in the tree after that, moving briskly through the forest. Another hour or two passed with the trees dwindling. I assumed we were making our way to a clearing of sorts probably where the hideout was. I hummed as we went, a lullaby that I could never forget. Funny how memories from home faded from my mind so fast and yet the songs remained, as if they would be a part of me forever. Tinkerbell stayed quiet to listen, a small smile on her features.

Eventually, she asked me if I sang. "Of course I do." She asked if I would sing a song or two for her. I glanced around, making sure no one was around. I raised a brow, "Someone could hear me."

Tinkerbell assured me that nothing would happen, the worst thing was one of the Boys would find us. I sighed, giving in. It shouldn't hurt.  
I sang softly at first, my voice a little rough since I hadn't had the chance to warm up yet. But as I continued on my voice grew stronger until the melody came as easily to me as breathing. When one song faded I went on into another one, Tinkerbell chiming in only to those that were familiar to Neverland.

We passed the time that way, soon the sun was decently high in the sky signaling that it was later in the morning. We took a break by a lake where Tinkerbell informed me that the hiding place was only another fifteen minutes away.

We talked for a little while before I heard footsteps. I glanced at Tinkerbell, asking her if it could possibly be the Lost Boys. When she shook her head I felt my stomach drop; this was not a good sign.

"Tinkerbell, you need to go. Now. You're the one with the information Peter needs." The fairy just stared at me, shouting words in jumbled phrases as she stood against what I had just said.

"Please. I'll be fine, just go." With that, I threw a sprinkle of dust on her and pushed her into the forest. She was still bruised, but she should be able to make it to Peter Pan in time before any other damage was made. I, on the other hand, got to deal with two men who came barreling into the forest. They were both brutes, with dark hair and eyes.

Laughing sheepishly I started walking backwards. "Hello gentlemen. Don't mind me, just taking a stroll through the forest. Seemed to have gotten off the path a little."  
The one on the right unsheathed his sword, pointing it in my direction. "Don't mistake us for fools. We saw you running back near the shores. Where's the fairy?"  
Darn. I really thought that path was concealed. The trees and branches must not have been enough to cover me in my bright dress. But none of that mattered right now. What mattered was me ensuring that they got off Tinkerbell's trail.

"Sorry lads, these lips are sealed! Now if you don't mind-" I didn't finish my sentence before running off in the opposite direction Tinkerbell had gone. And just as I expected, the two men followed me though their movements were not as fast as mine. I may be small after all but I loved running. I didn't really pay attention to where I was going, just making sure to confuse them enough to provide a decent distraction.

Unfortunately, I hadn't been paying close enough attention as I came across a cliff. Muttering things that were inappropriate for children to hear I snapped my head around once the pirates had caught up with me. They chuckled at my predicament, moving closer as I moved farther.

"Seems as though you're at the end of the line little missy. We'll ask you one more time: Where is the fairy?" Both had their swords out, ready to swing at any moment. I glanced down over the cliff face, the drop considerable. I wouldn't make it unless I could fly, which I could do with the dust. But to be honest, I had never flown before and heights didn't exactly make me comfortable.

I opened my mouth, ready with a snide comment that would hopefully buy me some more time when the howls of a young man could be heard not too far. My eyes scattered around, looking for the source of the noise. But after a moment, all that could be heard was faint rustling of the leaves as the wind blew on by.  
The men turned their attention to me again, moving in closer. But just as I took another step back, another yell could be heard, this one even closer. But just the same as before, nothing appeared to be amiss as far as my eyes could see. This time, we all waited as the silence followed. One pirate kept his eyes steady on the forest as the other inched closer to me. So much for a diversion.

"Whatever game you and your little runts are playing, it isn't going to work. We don't care who Peter's got working for him now. We'll eliminate any possible threat for Captain Hook." With that, he raised his sword, prepared to strike. I looked around with no where to go, thinking in my head that this could possibly be it.  
I braced myself, eyes shut as I awaited the final blow. With a grunt the man lowered his sword just as I heard something zip past and wrap their strong arms around my waist. I opened my eyes, shocked. The men with swords seemed so much smaller now.

"Sorry for the wait ma'am. Tinkerbell alerted me that you were in danger and I had to track you through the forest." The voice speaking to me belonged to someone with a deep baritone. I glanced up, met with a handsome face of a young man roughly my age. He had wavy ginger hair that fell into his face, skin kissed by the sun. His eyes were deep pools of brown, filled with mischief and a world of knowledge. His smile indicated that he had something up his sleeve and always would no matter the trouble.

A small chirp pulled my attention away from this man who had saved me from my impending doom to face Tinkerbell. She was perched delicately on his shoulder, smiling and waving at me. It was then everything clicked in my head.

"Wait, are you...Peter Pan?"

"The one and only. Tink tells me your name is Ari, and that you helped her travel to meet me."

I nodded, gulping just a little. "That I am."

I was a fool then and decided to look down. Bad idea. The height we were at was unlike anything before. Sure I had climbed up some pretty steep hills but this was nothing. Although the view of Neverland would be spectacular to anyone else, it was only terrifying to me.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Peter's voice called, laced with concern. I must have gone pale.

"Yes, of course. I just have a slight aversion to hei-" I didn't finish my sentence as I completely blacked out, fear consuming me.

The last thing I saw before my eyes shut was Peter telling me to hold on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I awoke to the sounds of whispers and creaking. I could immediately tell that I was not in my own home but rather a den of sorts by the amount of people in the room. Faint bells sounded close to my head, allowing me to remember where I was.

Oh yes that's right. I had the privilege of carrying the fairy Tinkerbell to the infamous hideout of the Lost Boys and Peter Pan. Or as close as I could get her before pirates showed up, demanding to know where she was. I managed to lead them off Tink's trail before having to be rescued by Peter in the nick of time. Then I fainted since I failed to mention my fear of heights.

I sat up, taking some deep breaths to steady myself. I was sure the intricate braids I had put in my hair had come undone now, making me look a mess. At least my dress was clean and I didn't seem to have any wounds.

"She's awake! Someone go tell Peter!" A child's voice called. Once my eyes adjusted to the bright lanterns, I could see that I had garnered quite the crowd of young lads. These must be the Lost Boys and did they look as much like troublemakers as their leader. Their clothes were torn and tattered in varying shades of brown, red and green. Hair was far too long, some even had to pull it back into ponytails. They couldn't be older than thirteen but the dirt on their faces made it hard to tell. Small swords and daggers hung from belt loops or on backs, which would be peculiar elsewhere. But on Neverland? It was even more odd if you didn't carry a weapon.

One figure from the crowd shuffled to another part of the den that my eyes couldn't see. Taking a glance around, I was clearly in an enclosed room of sorts. The bed was soft but small, shelves decorating most of the walls to make up for the lack of space. And by shelves I meant the natural rocks that came from nature. They didn't have much on them but jars of pixie dust, some maps and scrap fabric.

"Alright, alright you guys. Stop crowding around the lady and give her some space. She just woke up." A familiar voice called. Before I knew it, I was looking at Peter Pan again, the same glint in his eyes as before and a small grin on his face. He sauntered over to me, taking a place on the end of the bed. I sat up more to give him space and time to collect my thoughts. Everyone else exited the room, if a bit disappointed.

"How are you feeling? You really passed out." He asked, voice laced with concern. I quickly composed myself.

"Much better thank you. I'm afraid I'm not that fond of heights nor have I ever flown before."

He seemed surprised. "Everyone's flown once or twice on Neverland. Or so I thought." He shrugged. "Oh well, can't expect it to be for everyone. Anyways, Tink tells me you helped her get here after she got caught in a trap. Is that so?"

I nodded. "I was doing my usual food gathering when I heard her chirping. I felt terrible so I offered to at least carry her to your hideout and then return home. But unfortunately we were caught at the end there by some of Hook's pirates." Peter just listened.

"And you understand fairy?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Well, I only found myself here on Neverland last year. So what I understand is basic and I still rely on hand gestures and guessing. Tink had to point most of the way here."

Peter looked perplexed. "Wait, what? How did you get here?"

"I don't remember. I just woke up one morning in the middle of a clearing not too far from the Mermaid Cove instead of in my bed in London. And I've stayed here ever since. I never questioned it much since my old home was never pleasant." Peter thought for a moment longer.

"Well, I suppose how you got here doesn't matter since you were meant to be here I'm sure. And regardless, now I owe you. If you hadn't brought Tinkerbell here, I wouldn't have gotten the information I wanted, and I would have come out of hiding with blind eyes."

I blushed at the praise I was receiving. "I'm sure anyone would have done had they had a heart. I'm just glad she's doing better."

"You do realize that this means you've made it onto Hook's hit list? He doesn't like it when people outsmart him, even if he deserves it."

I sighed. The last thing I really wanted was to be swept up in the middle of a rivalry. But I suppose I did bring this upon myself so what more could I have to lose? "I guess I'll just have to grin and bear it. I would be lying if I said I didn't long for a little adventure."

Peter seemed to perk up at that, standing up in a giddy fashion. "I like the way you talk! In that case, allow me to introduce you to the Lost Boys. C'mon, they've been dying to meet you." He extended his hand.

I knew that by doing this I was signing myself up for quite the experience. After all, who can say that they not only managed to come to Neverland but meet Peter Pan in the flesh? And trick pirates while doing so? Not many, so I took his hand and stood up beside him, allowing him to lead me to the main room, or so I guessed it was.

"I'm sure you've probably figured out that you're in our Hideout. Everyone's got their own rooms and we always keep extras just in case. This is the common area where we have dinner and conduct meetings. As you can see, everyone has been waiting to see you." I glanced about. We were underground but wherever we were, it was enormous. Little caves were everywhere from high up on the ceiling to the ground level where we were. I suppose if you knew how to fly then the height didn't matter much. The entrances were covered by beautiful bead and shell curtains, probably trinkets gathered from the Indian tribe up in the mountains. I knew they were allies.

The common room was just spectacular though. A large oak table sat in the very center, surrounded by tall chairs each unique. The Lost Boys much have carved their own to make it personal to themselves. Each gave off a different aura, Peter's being the most spectacular. It was the only one that had fur draped about it, the browns compliments the woodwork. Carvings of vines and different woodland creatures decorated the entire thing, gold sparkles glinting here and there in the light. I was sure that was the work of fairy dust. How he managed to create such a work of art I would never understand.

It was a simple layout, but call me impressed. "Do you like it?" He asked, if a bit insecurely.

I smiled at him. "It's wonderful here. Truly a work of art."

He gave me a huge grin in response, pulling me over to the wide table. "Alright well let's not wait for introductions. The first Lost Boy I'll introduce you to is Slightly. He's my second in command." A tall boy waved at me, his expression reminding me of a fox. He had golden blonde hair and mischievous brown eyes. He fell on the skinny side and wore a rusty orange tunic top with dark brown pants and fur boots. I couldn't see any weapons in hand but noticed a long scar that fell over his right eye.

"Next up is Nibs. He takes care of our injures as best he can." Another boy raised his hand, skin dark like chocolate. He was definitely younger than Slightly but only by a year or so from my guess. He had beautiful green eyes and his entire ensemble was similar to Slightly's except in greens, red and brown. In fact, they all wore similar things but I suppose their armor is what distinguished them.

Pointing at a set of twins, I assumed that was who was next. "These are the Twins. We refer to them as a set of one considering no one can tell the difference anyways." The Twins had ginger hair, similar to Peter but not quite as vibrant nor multi-toned. Their eyes were a brilliant blue and I knew they were ready to pull some prank. They winked at me, causing me to flush ever so slightly.

"Then we have Cubby over there." He directed my attention towards a large boy. And by large, I meant muscular. Clearly the muscle of the group. Although his facial expression was the complete opposite of a menacing brute. It was kind and gentle, his light brown hair shaggy and pulled back into a small ponytail. His eyes were just as soft and a warm brown color.

"And last but not least is Tootles. He's the youngster of the group." I was shocked to see a young boy with dark hair similar to my own, eyes a fiery hazel. He still had baby fat around his cheeks but his eyes spoke of being years old. "He doesn't say much but he's definitely smarter than the lot of us put together."

"So that's all the Lost Boys. Lost Boys, this is Ari, our hero of the day."

I brushed him off. "I wouldn't call myself a hero. But thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you after hearing all the stories."

"Stories?" Slightly spoke up, an excited glimmer shining in his eyes. "Are there really stories about us?"

I giggled. "Yes there are. The faires and mermaids told me all of them. There are even a few songs." The boys seemed cheerful to hear this. I wondered why they didn't know these things. Weren't they allowed to leave the Hideout?

"The Lost Boys only really go out to gather supplies and keep an eye out in the area. We haven't left here very much in the past year or so." Peter explained, answering my question. It made sense, what with Peter's apparent injuries. "Why don't you sit down? We're just about to go over our next course of action."

"Should I really be here for that? I mean, I'm certainly no Lost Boy or a warrior." Peter didn't answer this, just pushed me along to an empty chair beside him and Tootles. Tootles warmly smiled at me, easing whatever worry I had in my mind. Judging by everyone, I clearly wasn't a bother. Tinkerbell flew beside me at that moment, tinkering quite loudly. She was glad to see that I was okay.

Peter took his spot at the head of the table, to which I noticed there was another vacant spot at the other head. I wondered if anyone sat there before and what happened to them.

"Alright boys. Tinkerbell managed to sneak on Hook's ship and find out where he's heading. Apparently he'll be setting up some sort of base at the start of the island, near the docks. Makes sense since he needs to stay close to the ship. Mermaid Cove won't be safe so whatever we come out with has to put on quite the show."

I groaned internally. My home was so close to the Cove, there was no way I'd be able to go back. Not until Hook and his cronies got off the island.

"Why don't we just attack them like we normally do? That seems to do the trick." The twins exclaimed, voices a mirror of one another. They really were like one being.

"We can't just do that. They'll expect that and no doubt Hook's got new tricks up his sleeve." Slightly exclaimed, annoyed by the mere idea. I could see Tootles beside me, hurriedly scribbling something on paper. He looked up at me when he was done, giving me a look.

I cleared my throat, so everyone would look at me. "Oh, um, Tootles had an idea." I looked down at the paper and quickly decoded it. His English was quite good for someone so young and with so little practice. "He says the night time is the perfect opportunity to stage any kind of attack. Have Cubby, Peter and the Twins attack the main head and Hook. Myself, Slightly and Nibs could sneak onto the ship and cut off the main anchor line, sending most of their supplies and their ship off into the sea. The main fight will distract them long enough."

Peter high-fived Tootles. "That's brilliant! See, we got nothing to worry about as long as Tootles can make plans." The Lost Boys also looked proud of their fellow comrade who just acknowledged their cheers calmly.

"What about you Ari? Care to join in on the fun?" I was surprised to hear Slightly speak up, everyone's stares now on me.

I grimaced. "I'm afraid to say I'm not a good fighter. I've never even held a sword, just a dagger for cutting food. I might only slow you down."

Peter made a noise, as if to say otherwise. "You don't have to be a good fighter to join in." He paused. "Wait! I have an idea. Ari could sneak into Hook's ship with Tootles and all them, and steal something from Hook's cabin!"

I raised my eyebrows. "And what would you have me steal?"

Peter grinned like he just won something amazing. "Why, only what every adventure-seeking person needs. A map."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Why, only what every adventure-seeking person needs. A map."

I couldn't believe that somehow I'd managed to get swept up into this magical world with the Lost Boys and infamous Peter Pan. It seemed entirely unlikely that during my time here in Neverland I'd get the opportunity to participate in one of their iconic schemes. Alas, here I was, little Ari finally getting a taste of the big world.

Peter allowed me to stay in the Hideout with him and the boys. My room was next to Peter's and a little larger than the others. The decorations were similar to the rest of the home, with animal hides used for blankets and pillows and little jars of dust decorating the rock shelves. It was charming with soft lighting from the torches on the make-shift ceiling, straight out of a fairy tale. I was also given a change of clothes since my brightly colored dress wouldn't exactly fare well for running or sneaking onto a pirates ship.

I was given a simple pair of legging style pants in a dark green color which fit surprisingly well. Peter explained that they tended to ransack the ships occasionally and never missed the chance to steal clothes since none of them knew how to sew very well. Whatever didn't fit they kept for emergencies. Paired with it was a loose tunic top that may have once been a bright white but seemed dyed to a light beige. I would have insisted on bare feet but I was advised that the shorelines had sharp rocks and it wasn't the wisest idea. So I sported a pair of brown boots that were oddly similar to a pirates. But they were comfortable and I wasn't going to question their hospitality.

Three days had passed since my arrival here and I had to say, I was fitting in quite well despite the circumstances. I wasn't allowed to leave for risk of exposure which didn't bother me. I wasn't much use unless I was running and I didn't know how to fight. I spent my time with Tinkerbell, tracking her healing progress with Nibs. She was a very sassy fairy I soon learned, quick to tell everyone how she felt and when she felt it.

"Do you want to learn how to fight?" I was in the middle of lacing up my boots when a voice suddenly pulled me out of my own head. I glanced up to see Peter grinning in my doorway.

I quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not exactly sure I'd be of any help as a novice."

He shrugged, making his way to sit casually beside me. I became acutely aware of the space between us or lack thereof. It was intimidating to be in the presence of a legend. "Perhaps but it might help in case something goes wrong. I can show you how to at least defend yourself so you can get away."

The idea was tempting and it wouldn't hurt to pick up a few survival skills from the champion of living in Neverland. "Why not?"

Some of the Lost Boys were out scouting for food and other goods while the others were lounging around. The plan was to wait a few days before attacking to prepare accordingly with dust and whatnot. I wasn't going to question that. Most of the time this left us with nothing to do but stare at the walls. I'd already seen several brawls completely brought on by sheer boredom.

"I'll show you how to use a sword since we all tend to carry one. Once you get the hang of using it, fighting without it is easy enough." Peter explained as he handed me one of the silver swords. It was surprisingly light yet easy to grip onto.

The first thing Peter taught me was positioning and the proper way to hold a sword. I'd still been in a habit of having proper posture from living in England my whole life so it wasn't too terrible to pick up on. It was also the most boring part of the lesson. We then moved onto moving around and some basic moves which once more, seem juvenile. The Lost Boys seemed partially intrigued in what we were doing and were watching us intently.

"Alright, you seem to have a basic understanding. But, as you should know, fights can be unpredictable not to mention have environmental changes. We could practice a few rounds if you'd like?" Peter offered politely but I could see the challenging glint in those brown orbs. I smirked at the idea; he knew fully well that I was no match for him. I'd be firmly planted on the ground within seconds and embarrassed.

Which was why it only made me want to go more. It made me want to prove myself to be able to handle myself alone. Oh how this Peter Pan had an infectious charm to him. I gave him my answer by moving into a starting position and he raised his eyebrows, not saying a word in reply. At least now no one could call me a chicken.

In London, I never fought. I was always the shy and timid child in the back of the classroom with all the answers. I spent my free time reading book after book instead of playing with the other kids. I was an outcast but in the best way possible. No one made fun of me or teased the fact that I had a deceased mother and absent father. I faded slowly into the background, nothing more than just a body taking up a desk space. It was lonely, but at least I never had to be placed in a confrontational environment. I suppose though that something like that would have come in handy for a day like this but oh well.

Our little dance of swords was rough at least on my end. Peter was in all aspects lithe and graceful whereas I felt slightly unsure in my movements. Our first round ended as quickly as it had begun and I didn't even have a sword in my hand anymore. The second round was a little easier...until Peter pulled some fancy flying maneuver and knocked the sword from my grasp. I groaned, cursing myself internally. I couldn't have expected to get it right away but it was still frustrating to think that I wouldn't be able to stand a chance against a pirate.

"Hey! Don't look so down! Part of the tactic to win is confidence. If you always look like you have the upper hand, it shakes up your opponent. Not to mention, you're tiny. Use that to your advantage." Peter spoke encouragingly. I looked to our miniature audience who nodded their heads in agreement. I felt sweat starting to form on my brow as I sighed.

"Very well. Let's try this one more time."

I did my best to follow the advice given and it did help somewhat. I lasted longer than a minute this time, anticipating that Peter would use his flying against me and planned ahead. I was pretty proud of myself when I managed to slightly knock him off his game but he still ended up winning in the end. It was still satisfying to know that I was improving and might not turn out to be entirely useless.

"That's more like it!" Peter raised a hand and we high-fived. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at the ordeal as the Twins and Slightly entered through the secret doors. They didn't have much to bring back but a few rabbits and berries. But they did have some information on Hook and his crew. Apparently they'd anchored down to shore and were currently backtracking to try and find the Hideout. Slightly was eagerly talking about how if we were going to infiltrate their ships, now was the time.

Peter listened carefully, looking around at everyone. "Alright, if we're going to do this, we're going to do it right. I know Tootles original plan involved fighting but instead myself, Cubby and the Twins will stand guard and alert you if there are any changes. Besides that, everything else is the same." He turned to me, a serious look on his boyish face. "Hook's cabin will be on the upper level near the wheel. It'll probably be locked so you'll have to use something to unlock it."

Slightly came forward and extended a hand, winking at me. I repressed the urge to blush as I peered into his open palm. He was holding a bobby pin that had been completely transformed into a fake key. "This isn't the first time we've done this and it won't be the last. As long as you don't move too much, he'll never know we were in there!" Slightly seemed excited by the idea of someone else stealing something from the dastardly Hook. "Whenever any of us go in there we usually steal boring stuff. Maybe you'll actually find something worthwhile."

I took the key with minor hesitation. It was still tough to believe just a few days ago I was living a peaceful and honest life by the Mermaid Cove. Now I was about to trespass and rob the greatest band of pirates legends have ever known.

"If you insist. Now, what happens if we get caught? We'll be in the middle of the ocean." I asked. Peter and the Lost Boys looked at one another mischievously.

"Why that's simple. We'll think happy thoughts and that will get us out of there." He then laughed, as if this was common knowledge.

It clicked in my mind then. The stories did talk about how Peter Pan was known for his flying. I was unaware that the Lost Boys knew how to fly as well. That explained the many bottles of fairy dust lying around.

"One small problem Pan, I don't know how to fly. And I have a fear of heights." I crossed my arms indignantly over my chest. The Lost Boys seemed a little perplexed that I'd never flown before. I quickly added, "I may have been close with the fairies but that didn't mean I ever asked them to help me fly. It wasn't as if I ever had a reason to before now."

Cubby snorted. "Do you really need a reason?"

He made a solid point.

Peter suddenly looped his arm over my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. The years on the island had done him justice and kept all the boys well-toned. He was neither muscular nor scrawny, but perfectly in between. "Don't worry. If the time comes, I'll make sure you get out of there. Once our little operation is done for, I'll make sure you get exclusive lessons in flying a la the Lost Boys." Everyone nodded rapidly and I sighed, shaking my head. It was apparent I was not returning to my previous life anytime soon.

"Alright. When do we head out?"

*Later in the evening*

I didn't explore much of Neverland once the sun went down. I found the idea a little more than terrifying and I was usually exhausted by the end of the day anyways. It was different when you camped with the Lost Boys. Due to their remaining in hiding, most days were spent napping. I found myself zoning out occasionally in the comfort of my bed. So you could say I was eager to explore.

We exited through a tunnel system the boys had built after their last grand adventure, whatever that was. It led under most of the ground and stopped a mile or so after the Hideout. We had to remain silent as he climbed out and trekked through, avoiding branches and the like. The moon was concealed by the clouds, providing us with ample cover.

You could sense the electricity of excitement practically radiating off the boys. I, myself, was more nervous than anything else. I did my best to keep up and not seem so anxious. Once we were along the beaches, Peter instructed the boys to split up and stay close to the water. I watched as each of them pulled out a bottle of dust, it's power sparkling like fireflies in the darkness. They each only took a pinch and sprinkled it atop their heads. It was amazing to see as their feet left the ground and they floated so easily like a bird. Peter was the only one who didn't need the dust; it was apart of his mysterious abilities I assumed.

Without a second thought, his arm latched tightly around my waist and my heart rate spiked. Even in the darkness I could see how close his face was as he gave me a more genuine smile. No playfulness detected. "We won't be going too high off the ground so it shouldn't be too terrible. It'll be over before you know it. Ready?"

I nodded my head, giving my best team playing smile. That seemed to suffice as he quickly jetted across the water. I was able to prepare myself, not squealing like a child like I was sure I did last time around. The wind was cool, little droplets of water kissing my skin. I tore my eyes away from the water to study the massive ship we were about to land on.

It was truly a masterpiece. The sides were decorated in carvings, possibly detailing the endless adventures of the Captain himself. On the hull was a mermaid figure whose face was stern and cold. Red and gold lined the ship and the woods seemed to be freshly waxed. Everything about it was clean and elegant, clearly a man of refined taste. I felt so small in comparison as our feet touched the ground. Peter released me, following my eyes as I looked around, awestruck.

"It really is something isn't it?" He then looked to me, loosening a strap on his belt. "This is for you, just in case our plan is compromised." He held out the sword I had practiced with earlier. I took it, lacing it into my own belt as the Lost Boys walked to us.

Peter addressed them as a leader, his tone commanding. "Alright you know the plan. Twins, Cubby, follow me and we'll split up the deck. Tootles, Slightly and Nibs, you know where they keep their supplies. And of course my lady, you have the most fun task." I nodded and soon we divided up.

Looking around, I carefully trudged up the stairs where Peter told me the cabin was supposed to be. There were a few doors and my eyes caught a glint of gold. I assumed the Captain would have the most lavish cabin so I walked up to it and examined the door for it's lock. The darkness made it tough and I wished for a moment I had asked Peter to bring Tinkerbell. Oh well. I used my hands to navigate and eventually found what I was looking for.

Retrieving the make-shift kept from my blouse, I inserted it and twisted. Click. I was in.

The door swung open and I was surprised to see some of the lamps still slightly aflame. Hook must have anticipating to come back soon. I shut the door behind me and was amazed to find that this looked very similar to the offices I saw back in London. My father used to work in a bank and whenever I went to visit him, the desk was always right by the window and had as many paintings on the wall as possible. All the offices were set up that way. Hook was no different but his taste was more expensive and in red and gold hues rather than black and brown. He even had a grand piano set up on the side with music sheets lining the top in a haphazard manner, as if someone had been working on composing a piece.

On the other side was a lavish bed made impeccably. You'd expect to find a pirate ship and their cabins to be messy but it appeared Hook had higher standards for his men. The sheets and blankets were of expensive silk I only dreamed of having. I was so caught up in the details and wonder of everything, I almost forgot my purpose for being in here.

I moved to the desk, examining the top. Slightly's words popped into my head from earlier. They clearly wanted something different, so I wanted to look elsewhere. I bite my lip as I scoured around his desk.

I crouched down, noticing the glint of silver from the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see a little cupboard next to the desk which I had assumed was some sort of side table. There were two drawers and one of them had a lock. I debated on even attempting to considering that was something that Hook would certainly notice. But on the other hand, it was different. I pulled a pin from my dark hair, which I had pulled back into a braid and started experimenting with various shapes and sizes. I had only ever picked a lock once in my life and that was to get back into my own home after my father drunkenly locked me out. I prayed I could remember what I was doing.

I heard some of the boys shouting victoriously and I knew I needed to wrap this up. I shook the pin around in the lock as it finally clicked open, a breath escaping my lips. I pulled the drawer open and was not disappointed in the results.

There was indeed a scroll of some kind and it looked like a map. I grabbed it without hesitation, noting some of the other documents hidden in there. They didn't seem that interesting. I was about to shut the drawer again when something else caught my eye; it was a piece of jewelry.

Specifically, a necklace. The chain was silver, not something you'd expect Hook to have given his fascination for gold. There was a circular gem right in the center, a sapphire surrounded by smaller diamonds. I picked it up, noting the weight in my hands. I flipped it around and my heart nearly stopped beating.

Arieta Marie Jones was engraved onto the back portion.

Why did Hook have a necklace with my name on it? I don't remember owning something like this and if we had, my father would have sold it a long time ago. A sudden knock at the door and Peter's voice snapped me out of my daze as I pocketed the necklace and shut the drawer, securing the lock back into place.

I opened the cabin door just as Peter went to knock at it again. He noted the map in my hand, grinning. "Mission accomplished?"

I nodded. "Yeah. But um, I have something I need to show you later-"

"Right, right. Look, the pirates are heading back to the boat. One of the Twins spotted them so we have to get going and then we can talk about your treasure hunt okay?" Without giving me the chance to answer, he pulled me close again and took to the skies. The Boys and Peter made sure to stick within the clouds as we headed back to dry land. I looked down, ignoring the fear and anxiety bubbling in my chest to see smaller boats heading to where we just left. Close call.

Once we made it safely back to the Hideout, everyone was buzzing with the good news. I allowed them their few minutes before all eyes fell on me. I could tell the build-up was practically killing them as I unlaced my boots and took a seat next to Tootles.

"Well Ari? Care to share with the rest of us what you found?"

I cleared my throat, feeling my nerves build up. I held up the map. "Well I found this-" I then went into my pocket and extracted the necklace, "-and I found this. There was a locked drawer next to Hook's desk and I was sort of curious."

Slightly found this amusing and laughed joyfully. "You broke into one of Hook's safes? Risky move."

I shrugged. "Well you said earlier all the stuff you've found before was dull! I wanted to see if I could find something new." I inhaled deeply. "Anyways. I'm not really sure where this map leads but um, there's something odd about the necklace." I flipped it around and read the back to them.

"Arieta Marie Jones? What, does Hook have a girlfriend or something?" The Twins spoke in unison, their arms raised in question.

I shook my head. "No. Actually, that's my full name. From the time before I came to Neverland."

Peter spoke up. "I thought you didn't remember anything?"

"No, I don't remember how I got here. My memories from living in London are still decently clear. Some of the earlier stuff is starting to get fuzzy but I definitely remember my name."

Tootles poked my side and pointed to a small piece of paper he'd been scratching on. He was asking why Hook would have something like that. "I'm not really sure. Everything else in there was just sketches of the ship besides this." I held up the map. "Maybe it'll have some answers."

"Well, let's open it then. I wonder what secrets our one-handed pirate is hiding."

I smiled briefly at that as I unlaced the thin string that kept the scroll wound up. It opened easily but I had to use two hands to keep it from rolling back together. It was old, probably older than Hook itself but the pictures and words were clear. It confused me at first because I had assumed this was a map. "This isn't a map. It's a...document of some sort."

The Lost Boys seemed as confused as I was. I kept reading, the language used seemed older, like someone from long ago had written it. It seemed...oddly cryptic.

"It kind of...sounds like a prophecy." I mumbled. Peter looked quickly in my direction, standing and looking at the parchment with me. He shook his head. "There's no way. The last time I heard about a prophecy was about me. The Indians never spoke of a second one."

"It's clear that there is." I looked at the drawings that surrounded the text and my eye only caught onto one of them. I held up the necklace in comparison, reality sinking in.

"And it looks like this prophecy is about...me."


End file.
